Legend of Vaati's Link Sacrifice
by CasXIII
Summary: Vaati corrupts the Links in his world, a dream if you may...or...is it? AU of Four Swords to the song Alice Human Sacrifice by VOCALOID. It gets better...Rated M for corruption, and gore, and twisted ideas.
1. Vaati's world

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING! I only own the idea! I honestly hope this is original...enjoy

Vaati paced the room. Pondering and thinking and mumbling and growling. About what? Revenge...revenge on the four Links, and yes, even shadow. It angered him. It was impossible.

"I don't want to disappear. How can I make people remember me, dream of me?" He began walking around his dark purple room in deep thought. Who would have known that a solution would be so hard to come by? He sat down on the velvet sheets and layed his head in his hands.

"That's it!" He jumped to his feet. He sat at his desk and created a world. A world much more corrupted than Hyrule. One of beasts, desire, corruption, insanity, strange pleasure, and utter flexibility.

"I shall let the pesky brats stray into my world, then I shall let them create the Legend...the Legend of Vaati's Link sacrifice." He laughed maniaticly and used his powerful magic create his last dying act.

Author's Note: I honestly haven't played this yet but this is an AU so what's the harm? Please stick with me. It gets better, I promise! Review and all that good stuff if you will continue to read and stick with me on this. Tah Tah, til next time.


	2. The first Link was one of Red

DISCLAIMER: Yup, only own the idea, nothing else...yup yup...

Red had gotten home that afternoon after his day out with Blue. He was fixing to go to bed after a nice glass of milk. Once he had reached bed, he felt a bit drowsy and decided that sleep would be the best option right now. He curled up into the red sheets and fell into a deep slumber and an even deeper and stranger dream...

He woke up the next morning and stretched and yawned. He walked up to his closet and changed out of his long red night shirt into his daily clothing. He opened to find his usual red tunic and hat in which he gladly put on. He went over to by his bed and grabbed his swords which is when he saw something...strange...on his left hand instead of the triforce was a red spade. How odd, why?

"How strange...well, I wanna go see if Blue wants to go get breakfast or something!" Red smiled and began to walk out the door. Outside his door was rather...shocking. Keese and Bobkins and a lot of weird looking creatures. What they were, Red had no idea. They looked almost Hylian but, they obviously weren't...they seemed corrupted and twisted with decay and blood and broken bones. It was hard to even tell that they were even human.

"It's my job to get rid of an evil that so dangers the people of Hyrule. It's up to me now!" Red had called out triumphantly. Little did he know, Vaati was watching his every move. What a wonderful first test subject might he say.

Red unsheathed his sword and began chopping through the corpses. The sickening thumps of the severed body limbs and heads were rather pleasant. As weird as it was, Red couldn't help but feel...joyous and pleasured with the stench and sounds. He loved the way the sword would cut through their flesh and the way the blood would splatter over his clothes. Nothing, nothing could make him feel better. He began to laugh and laugh. Any sane person would never laugh as he have been. What happened to our carefree lovable Red?

"Exactly how I planned..." Vaati snickered to himself. "Now for the fireworks!" He laughed.

Red looked around. They were multiplying. More and more were coming after him. He raised he sword and gave a crimson smile and slashed away. The blood sprayed over his clothes and face. The metallic liquid stained the pavements and colored the fountain water. It was his crimson Wonderland. He put his blade up and turned. He faced the crowd of terrified monsters and jumped at a taller one and wrapped his hands and finders around the chin. He laughed and gave a yang with a sickening rip of flesh. The blood dripped in a slippery mess.

It then all happened so fast, he was being chased...into the woods of Hyrule field no less. He stopped for a quick breather and then found himself in the twines of the trees. He couldn't get loose as it began to cage him and lock him inside the forestry.

"Help! Let me out!" He hollered and screamed. He thrashed in his cage until he rotts...

Vaati smiled standing next to the make shift cage. "Good night...you have enjoyed your last day..." He smiled evily...on to Blue...

Author's Note: Okay! I got this one done as soon as possible! Whoo! This is fun! Tah Tah, review and all that good stuff please? Told you it's getting better and I know it seems a little rushed. But oh well. Bai!


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

**I AM SO SORRY!** I haven't updated in so long! This weekend has been so stressful and emotional for me. School has been a pain, I am soo sorry guys. I am working on the stories but I am sorry it is taking so long. I am working on the next chapter, I've just been busy lately…I haven't had much motivation and I have been working on school computers and on my DeviantART account. Ugh, I promise to have it up soon. Bai bai.

**_~CasXIII_**


End file.
